What Just Happened?
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Lacus tells Cagalli how she faced off with one of her biggest challenges yet: Meeting Kira's mom!


"So how was it?" Cagalli asked, plopping onto Lacus' bed. The pink-haired girl gave Cagalli a disapproving glance. It really annoyed her when Cagalli would mess up the bed she just made by jumping on it.

"How was what?" Lacus asked pretending not to know what Cagalli was referring to. Not a chance in hell she was going to tell her what happened. It was her fault for being away during that time.

The lingering silence made Cagalli realize Lacus didn't have any intention of telling anything. She pouted. Was it really that hard for Lacus to tell her what happened last week? She smiled evilly when an idea popped into her head. If Lacus won't tell her, then he'll just make her.

"Lacus…" The blonde said in a sweetly evil voice. "Did Kira ever tell you his biggest secret?" This got Lacus curious. The pink princess knew Cagalli was just baiting her but Kira and her have only been going out for a few months so there wasn't a lot of secrets she knew about him.

"What? That he gave Athrun a love letter and wrote your name instead of his?" Lacus asked trying to change the topic. Judging from Cagalli's reaction, she knew Kira was going to be in for some serious pain.

"That asshole! So he did it!" Cagalli exclaimed. The countless roses on her desk, the crappy poems on her locker, Athrun asking her numerous times to be his girlfriend…all that was because of Kira! Oh how she's going to kill him when she gets home.

"Yeah, he did it. So is this his biggest secret?" Cagalli smirked.

"Obviously…NO. Only I know what it is. And if you want to know then tell me what happened."

Lacus thought for a while. One side of her wanted to just forget the whole incident but her curious side kept nagging her to give in. Eventually her curious side won.

"Okay, you win. I'll spill." Cagalli brightened up at this. "But promise you won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now tell me! I've been dying to hear this all week!"

"Okay when I went to your place…"

888888888888888888

"Kira are you sure about this? I'm a little bit nervous. I don't think we should be doing this yet."

"Don't worry it'll be okay. Everyone gets nervous the first time, but you'll get used to it over time." Kira told her, eyes shining brightly as if everything was going to be alright. Lacus inwardly sighed. She wondered how Kira could be so optimistic, then again he wasn't the one going to meet his mom.

"But I'm scared."

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing gets out of hand."

"You will?"

"Yes. Now get inside."

When they got inside, Lacus' heart began to pound furiously. All sorts of thoughts were racing into her mind? Will Kira's mom approve of her? What if she thinks Kira's ex is much better than her? What if she makes the wrong impression?

Lacus' thoughts were broken when she felt Kira's warm hand envelop hers. It made her feel a little calm, at least until she talks with Kira's mom. Slowly, he led her to their living room where his mom was waiting.

When she entered the room, Lacus could've sworn Kira's mom was ready to eat her out.

She just entered the room and already Caridad already didn't like her. Quickly scanning the room to find something to focus her mind on, Lacus' eyes landed on her and Kira's intertwined hands. She pulled them apart thinking that it's the most probable reason why Caridad had a predator's look in her eyes.

Kira looked confused before finally realizing why Lacus pulled back. He mouthed a silent apology to her.

"So you must be Kira's new girlfriend…" Lacus tried not to show any emotions even though the ice in Caridad's voice could freeze up a volcano.

"Y-yes, I am…" Great, Lacus was stuttering. This certainly won't leave a good impression.

"Hmph. You can't even speak properly. Kira I don't know what's wrong with you. Why did you have to break up with Flay just for her?" Even though Caridad was talking to Kira, Lacus could feel every shred of contempt directed towards her.

"M-mom!" Kira exclaimed surprised at how his mom was acting.

Caridad eyed Kira with mild fascination. Was he really talking back to her? All because of that bimbo? How dare she turn her son against her!

"Hush Kira! Mother knows best. And anyone can tell that just one look at that girl that she's a slut. Just look at how she dyes her hair pink! Break up with her before she breaks your heart!"

"Mom! Just because Lacus has pink hair you think she's a slut?"

"Of course I do! It says so right in this book!" Caridad then pulled out a book and handed it to Kira.

The brunette inspected. He barely contained his laughter when he saw who wrote it.

"But mom…Jbril wrote this book and everyone knows that he's the craziest author ever. Besides, Lacus has a natural pink hair."

As if the discovery was just new to her, Caridad snatched the book and scanned the covers only to find that Kira was telling the truth. Her face reddened in embarrassment but she quickly hid it. She sauntered over to Lacus and the said girl stiffened.

"I'm so sorry about accusing you."

"Um…that's okay. You were just doing what you thought was best for Kira, I mean I would do the same if I was a mom…I guess." Lacus replied unsurely. She really didn't know how to act. One minute Kira's mom hates her then the next she's being real nice to her!

Lacus stiffened again when she felt Caridad scrutinizing her.

"Hmm…I approve! Kira sure knows how to pick his ladies! Just look at your assets! I'm so jealous!" The two teens face blushed beet red. What the hell was that for!? That was totally unnecessary!

"Um…thank you?" Lacus replied, her face still as red as a tomato and for a fleeting moment Lacus could've sworn Kira was looking at her chest.

"Anyway if you're going to be my son's girlfriend then you must absolutely know everything about him. Come! I'll show you his baby pictures." Kira paled. Was his mom trying to kill him with embarrassment?

"What! No!" But Kira's pleas fell on deaf ears as Caridad lead Lacus upstairs.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"So happy now?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah and…sorry for our mom being…you know…weird." Cagalli replied.

"That's alright. But now tell me what Kira's secret is."

"Oh right…Kira's actually a…" Cagalli paused for emphasis "Mama's boy."

"Hey! No fair! I already know that!"

"Well too bad! That actually IS his biggest secret! Your fault for not knowing just how big of a secret it is!"

* * *

A/N: Well, ths is wierd...even for me! This is too random...


End file.
